Shaving can cause significant irritation to the skin; a shaving lubricant can be added to the area to be shaved in order to facilitate the process. There are many different types of shaving lubricants in use including, but not limited to, creams, foams, soaps, and oils. Shaving lubricants typically produce a significant lather, either through stimulation with a brush or propulsion from an aerosol canister. The lather, along with the lubrication, facilitates the shaving process and protects the skin from discomfort and cuts. Creams are the most commonly used shaving lubricant; shaving creams are typically made up of a mixture of soaps and detergents capable of achieving the necessary lather. Specifically, shaving creams typically consist of an emulsion of oils, surfactants, and a large amount (i.e. 60-80 percent) of water. For example, a standard shave cream formulation can comprise approximately 8 percent stearic acid, 4 percent triethanolamine, 0.5 percent lanolin, 2 percent glycerin, 6 percent polyoxyethylene sorbitan monostearate, and 79.5 percent water.
Most common shave creams are sold and dispensed in tubes or aerosol canisters; however, these can be bulky and difficult to pack during travel.